¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!
by Lady Ale Manson
Summary: Onodera Ritsu tendrá que lidiar con una serie de problemas y sentimientos que lo están matando, literalmente. El ojiverde grita por ayuda y se contradice después, pero si no decide que hacer en el futuro, su vida será irremediablemente... ¿arrebatada?
1. ¿Qué juego estás jugando esta vez?

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje se Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Onodera Ritsu se entera de lo terrible que va a ser realmente su vida de ahora en adelante. Incapaz de pedir ayuda a algún amigo, ¿qué harán él y su primer amor para no terminar separados por la muerte?**

**Primer Capítulo: ¿Qué juego estás jugando esta vez?  
**

* * *

–¿Desde hace cuánto… que llevo haciendo esto? –Se preguntó el chico de ojos verdes, con la mirada perdida en las hojas de un gran árbol.

¿Desde hace cuánto eso se volvió una rutina diaria? El volver del trabajo, aventar sus cosas contra el sillón, escabullirse de nuevo a la entrada de su departamento y recargarse en ella de modo que le fuera posible escuchar lo que pasaba en el pasillo, así, cuando escuchara a su jefe entrar a su departamento, podría escabullirse hasta las escaleras y correr afuera, correr por las aún concurridas calles de Tokyo, ignorando confusas miradas de las personas alrededor, ignorando la impotente reja con candado y el cartel rojo advirtiendo que no pasara, pues la hora de servicio había acabado. Trepaba a través de la reja hasta lograr saltar dentro del parque, y en él buscaba en gran árbol de flor de cerezos, de un color rosa muy diferente al rosa tenso del que su jefe lo tenía acostumbrado, este era un rosa suave y bondadoso a sus ojos. El castaño se colocaba los audífonos y escuchaba un tipo de música… no muy bondadosa.

Por su intercambio a Inglaterra a los quince años, el adopto los gustos por los que la población inglesa tenía fama: Inglaterra, la cuna del Metal. Inevitablemente hizo varias locuras de las que el chico no se sentía orgulloso, pero que al día le permitieron escalar la reja como lo hizo antes, y como lo hacía desde hace un mes.

No era que ese tipo de música la escuchara a diario, pero le servía mucho para enfriar su mente, cada acorde pesado en la guitarra, haciendo compañía con la batería y el bajo le ayudaba para ir construyendo una barrera al ritmo de aquella música, y pronto su mirada que reflejaba angustia, ahora era una mirada monótona reflejando arduamente su ira.

Había pasado muchas cosas desde entonces; le confesó a Yokosawa-san su amor por Takano-san, quien con un hueco en el corazón no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo. Pero él mismo no quería aceptar de una buena vez frente a frente que lo amaba, era simplemente aterradora la idea de entregarte a alguien tan completamente, que si te dejase, todo lo que conoces sobre ti mismo se perdería, te rechazarías, no existirías.

Pero ese no era el problema.

Como todo un joven amo de una familia rica, tenía un compromiso con su amiga de la infancia, tenía, o mejor dicho, debía heredar la empresa de su propia familia, para trabajar después revisando papeles y letras que para el no tenían ningún sentido.

Si, ese era su destino, es por lo que nació; no ser libre, morir infeliz en la empresa de su familia, separado de la persona que ama.

Como tradición, o más bien capricho de familia lo han comprometido con alguien que él no escogió, y aunque su prometida ya sepa sobre sus sentimientos hacia Takano-san, la madre del castaño sentía angustia porque la amada prometida de su hijo ya no le hablaba de él como antes.

Y su padre, era un actor muy reconocido por su propio hijo. Sabía muy bien como pintarse de inocente, o como despintarse y dejar ver su verdadero rostro sádico. Él era el que más problemas le daba. Por el color de ojos de Ritsu, el señor Onodera le tiene un odio profundo a él, y a su esposa un rencor innombrable. Aunque le pidió varias pruebas de paternidad a su furiosa esposa, él estaba completamente seguro de que Ritsu era el resultado de un descuido hacia su esposa.

Eso hizo que el señor Onodera le pusiera más atención a su esposa, pero más odio al pequeño Ritsu, tratándolo peor que a sus sirvientes, y lo más divertido de ver a su padre, era que no podía verlo. Su padre le prohibió rotundamente que lo mirara cara a cara con ese color de ojos tan sucio, tan inmundo.

Pareciera que el inocente niño que Saga-sempai conoció en aquel entonces era resultado de la crianza y de un cariño inmenso que las sirvientas y mayordomos le tenían a pequeño ojiverde.

Y lo que le pone más diversión al asunto; justo en una visita rápida a su madre uno de los mayordomos le advirtió que varios de sus primos iban detrás de su cabeza. Claro, lo necesitaban muerto y así la desdichada familia Onodera no tendría más opción que heredarle la empresa a algún pariente cercano.

Ritsu quiso recordar cómo era el rostro de su padre, pero le fue imposible.

–¿Lo he visto alguna vez…? –decía fríamente, con el dolor escondido entre líneas.

No recordaba ni el rostro de su padre.

Lo peor era que no hizo amistades buenas en Inglaterra, así que no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara.

Y pensar que antes tuvo que soportar una charla con Yokosawa sobre como el pobre Masamune, quien por su culpa y la de sus padres había tenido resaca unos cuantos días seguidos.

Todo eso era una niñería.

–Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Takano-san en venir y preguntarme que me ocurre? –Decía con la mirada hacia la luna creciente, riéndose de su miseria. Él sabía que su primer amor ya había tardado mucho en darse cuenta que él se escapaba por las noches, y eso era por trabajo. Ahora que estamos más relajados, –¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás…? –Dijo, viendo como un gato negro de ojos miel se acercaba lentamente a él.

Ese era un amigo que había hecho durante ese mes. Al parecer solo era un felino que disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna y escabullirse por donde se supone no deben entrar, justo como él. Al felino le gustaba afilar sus garras en el tronco de ése árbol, así que se acercaba a rasgar el árbol y después jugaba con el cable de sus audífonos. Esta vez es felino se limitó a quedarse debajo de un árbol vecino.

Ritsu, más calmado y un poco adormilado lo vio con curiosidad, y antes de dormirse casi juró haber escuchado un susurro diciendo _"No te preocupes, te encontraré"_

–….-nodera…– ¿Qué era? ¿Un sueño?

–¡Onodera! –Escuchó con claridad la voz de su jefe, sintió como pasaba sus frías manos por su rostro. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentar la realidad. Quería quedarse junto a él, quien con delicadeza lo tomaba entre brazos y lo cubría con su abrigo, apartando los audífonos.

–Si no abres los ojos pensaré que estás muerto y te enterraré vivo –Dijo Takano-san con un tono de voz un tanto preocupado pero en tono de burla.

–Si ya sabes que solo estaba dormido… –Dijo con dificultad el menor, abriendo un poco los ojos.

–Idiota, ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? ¡Me llevó horas encontrarte! Si no fuera porque el pobre tipo que limpia el parque te vio. –Dijo el mayor reprochándole.

–¿El tipo de la limpieza? ¿Qué horas son…? –Preguntó aún con dificultad, de algún modo sentía que le pesaba el cuerpo, la mente y la vida.

–Las cuatro y media de la mañana, idiota. No entiendo que haces aquí a esta hora.

–Yo tampoco sé… –Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos. –Viniste aquí por tu cuenta, ¿cierto? –le preguntó el mayor. –Si… –Dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos de nuevo y recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, con la excusa que estar ahí lo había cansado más que descansado.

–Entonces _si_ sabes que haces aquí.

Viendo a su frágil subordinado entre sus brazos, supo que entre el frío, el suelo y el pasto húmedo probablemente ya estuviera enfermo.

–Levántate, traje el coche. –dijo el pelinegro ayudándolo a levantar, y recargado en él, Ritsu y Takano llegaron a su coche.

Estaban en las solitarias calles de Tokyo, esperando que un semáforo cambie de color, cuando el menor dijo algo que sorprendió al mayor.

–¿Puedo… dormir contigo por unos días? –Dijo aún medio dormido el ojiverde. Aún sin poder creerlo Takano-san le responde.

–Claro, pero no te retractes después.

–No lo haré…

Llegando al departamento, Ritsu con dificultad se encamino hacia el dormitorio de aquel que entraba a menudo en sus sueños, en cambio este entró a departamento del menor, pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión y sacó tanta ropa del menor como pudo, algunos zapatos más, sus cosas de trabajo e incluso se llevó su laptop para que el pequeño de ojos verdes tuviera lo necesario para trabajar y vivir en el departamento del pelinegro, aunque con la comodidad de que él sí arreglaba su departamento y no dejaba ropa por doquier.  
Se dedicó a guardar la ropa de Ritsu con mucho silencio, aun pensado en qué había llevado al menor a pedirle quedarse con él.

Cerró el armario, y no pensó en una respuesta lógica. ¿Tal vez ya se había aceptado que está enamorado de él? ¿Tal vez lo extraño?

O tal vez… ¿Lo estaba poniendo a prueba?

–¿Que juego estás jugando esta vez, pequeño Ritsu? –dijo el mayor pasando sus dedos a través del claro cabello de su amado.

* * *

**Wow! Es la 1:30 am y yo sigo acá xD!**

**No sé qué decir, simplemente se me ocurrió ya que parece que en señor Onodera no se relaciona mucho con temas relacionados a su hijo… y la señora Onodera sigue con el tema del matrimonio -w-**

**Este capítulo fue solo una pequeña introducción, pero espera mucho drama, mucho amor, mucho odio y… tal vez un poco de mucha pasión 3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Recuerda dejar un comentario, de lo contrario pensaré que nadie lo leyó y me deprimiré y lo dejaré incompleto…. **


	2. No vaya solo a ningún lado

******Aclaración: Ningún personaje se Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Segundo Capitulo: No vaya solo a ningún lado.**

* * *

El taxi se detuvo enfrente de una mansión. Tenía que ver a su madre, pues aún no era momento de decirle sobre Takano porque realmente no eran nada en ese momento, y empezaría a sospechar algo si no lo veía a él y a An-chan por lo menos hablar normalmente.

–¡Ritsu! –exclamó su madre, sorprendida de verlo. –No dijiste que vendrías –dijo la mujer levantándose del sofá para recibirlo.

–Ojalá no hubieras venido –dijo una profunda voz molesta saliendo de un cuarto. Inmediatamente Ritsu bajó la mirada. Si se atreviera a ver algo más de su padre que no fuera su pecho a sus pies seguramente sería reprendido.

_Pero… no lo he visto en tanto tiempo… Solo un poco… un poco más…_

El de ojos verdes alzó lentamente la mirada, esperando que el hombre frente a ellos no lo notara. Mala suerte, en señor Onodera se dio cuenta antes de que el menor pudiera ver más que sus labios y enojado lo golpeó en el rostro, no siendo tan brusco como otras veces. El señor Onodera le reclamó su osadía, pues no quería ver sus ojos.

–Buenos días padre –dijo Ritsu tratando de no sonar molesto después de haber recibido un golpe. –Disculpa mi insolencia. –decía difícilmente el ojiverde, mientras su madre volteaba la mirada hacia la ventana del lado contrario, tomando un sorbo de su café.

–Te dije que no lo hicieras, eres muy necio. –decía el señor de la casa. El castaño solo asintió y el señor de la casa salió junto con su chofer. Al salir Ritsu suspiró, y seguido de él escuchó tres suspiros más. Levantó la mirada para ver a dos mayordomos y una sirvienta en una esquina de la casa.

–Bienvenido de nuevo, joven amo –decían los tres al unísono. Ritsu sonrió y se acercó a ellos, abrazándolos fuertemente, ignorando la severa mirada de su madre, olvidando que existían jerarquías en esa casa.

–Joven amo, para celebrar su visita le prepararé su platillo favorito –dijo la sirvienta en tono alegre, Ritsu sonrió y asintió, mientras todos se preparaban para hacerle más que un platillo a su querido amo.

–Ritsu, compórtate. ¿Qué diré si algún vecino te ve abrazando a los sirvientes? –le reprochó su madre con dura voz. El pidió disculpas, y la señora Onodera le pidió que se sentara. Ella sabía lo que ocurría. Su esposo no entendía que es solo un error genético el tener los ojos verdes, pero él decía que era un error que él hubiera nacido, y le exigía a su esposa que pensara que había sido una equivocación el estar con ese amante inexistente, sin embargo tenía la mitad de su esposa en él, o eso pensaba el señor de la casa, y por eso no lo había desheredado. Aunque tampoco podría hacerlo ya, pues la señora Onodera era incapaz de concebir otro hijo. Desde el principio la señora Onodera se negó a tener un hijo a tan temprana edad, pero su esposo quería tenerlo, o bueno, quería hasta que nació. Ella tampoco lo quería así que dejaba que lo cuidara la sirvienta, aunque para dar buena imagen, ella era la madre más cariñosa y amable en las fiestas.

–¿Sientes curiosidad por cómo es tu padre después de un tiempo?

–Algo… –Dijo reprimiéndose un gran _"¡Si, tengo una curiosidad del demonio, dile que me deje verlo solo una vez!"_

–Ya veo, bueno te enseñaría alguna pero no tengo permitido hacerlo. –dijo despreocupada la mujer, revisando varios papeles sobre la mesa.

–Bueno, ¿ha paso algo nuevo?

–No, bueno. Solo que fui con mi marido a pasear a un lugar lleno de animales por una negociación.

–¿Una negociación en un zoológico?

–¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo era! Un lugar horrible, pero tuvimos que ir porque el hijo de los dueños de la empresa quería ir –dijo irritada.

–Ya veo, fue tu primera vez en un lugar así –dijo en voz baja Ritsu recordando como la sirvienta de cabello claro se había arriesgado a perder el trabajo por llevarlo a un zoológico a escondidas.

–¿Tú has ido? –Ritsu se sobresaltó, no era bueno mintiendo pero pensó algo rápido y lógico para salvar a la sirvienta que era su amiga y casi su familia, si no fuera por el apellido o la sangre.

–Sí, nos llevaron en la escuela de intercambio en Inglaterra –dijo el castaño tratando de no sonar alterado.

–¡Oh! Y no me pidieron nada de dinero para eso, que buena escuela era esa. Por lo menos podemos decir que fuiste a una buena escuela –dijo la señora Onodera pensado ya en la mentira que diría en la siguiente fiesta, algo como "le pagamos una buena escuela a nuestro hijo", mientras Ritsu veía como la sirvienta de cabello claro baja los hombros en señal de relajo. Aunque hubiera sido una buena escuela, la verdad es que recordaba poco de lo que hacía mientras estuvo allá, pues al parecer él y su jefe se mantuvieron haciendo lo mismo; tomar alcohol, saltarse clases, acostarse con cualquiera, un lío total.

–¿Has hablado con An-chan? –Preguntó su madre cambiando de tema.

–Sí, hemos hablado de algunas cosas –_No estoy mintiendo._ Habían hablado hace algunos días, pero solo sobre cómo iba su relación con su jefe.

–Ya veo, tal vez esta algo ocupada con su familia, porque no la he visto por aquí hace tiempo –decía la señora con tinte preocupado.

–Sí, me dijo que estaba ocupada con la tienda de su familia pero ahora está bien –y esa vez no estaba mintiendo. An-chan venía de una famosa familia que tenía su propia marca de ropa, un estilo parisino y muy usando entre gente adinerada.

–Estaba ocupada pero hace tiempo que ya está libre, ¿No será que tu propia prometida no quiere verte, Ritsu? –dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta principal. Ritsu se quedó helado. Quien estaba ahora parado en la entrada era Iemochi Ryousuke, con quien tenía una amistad a los ojos de su madre y de medio mundo de la fama, pero era su peor pesadilla desde niño.

–R-Ryou… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo el castaño con dificultad.

–¿Qué? ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu amigo de la infancia? –Ritsu dudoso se acercó, temiendo que hiciera algo pero con su madre ahí era seguro que no haría nada, a menos que…

–¡Tía! ¿Puedo subir con Ricchan a su cuarto un rato? Deje un juego en él, aparte que le quiero platicar muchas cosas –decía alegre el chico de ojos violeta.

–Sí, pero como es eso de que An-chan no est-

–Gracias tía, vamos Ricchan –se apresuró a decir el ojivioleta arrastrando al castaño a su antiguo cuarto. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y puso seguro. Para Ryou, el antiguo cuarto de Ritsu era muy aburrido, puros libros y posters sin sentido.

El de cabello oscuro, apenas aseguró la puerta se abalanzó contra Ritsu, aventándolo en la cama, tratando de quitarle la camisa de inmediato. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, Ritsu no iba a dejarse tocar como antes, como esos primeros días en los que parecía tan deprimido en Inglaterra, y la verdad no le importaba quien tocara su cuerpo. No, esos días habías pasado.

Ritsu lo golpeó, y Ryou cayó al suelo, mientras Ritsu lo golpeaba varias veces más, pero Ryousuke cambió el lugar, se puso encima de él y lo golpeó solo una vez. Espero a que Ritsu se calmara y lo soltó.

–No nos conviene que la tía se entere que peleamos –dijo limpiando la sangre de sus labios.

Ritsu se limitó a callar. Ryousuke agarró el juego que había olvidado, pues él venía de una familia con una empresa de videojuegos, y ese juego era una demostración. –No creo que te importe un juego de niños, ¿cierto?

Así era él. Era un niño de veintisiete años jugando con fuego. Si alguien se entera que la familia Iemochi tenía un hijo homosexual, se haría un escandalo. Lo mismo pasaba la familia Onodera y con todas las familias adineradas que vivían alrededor. –Vamos con la tía –dijo el pelinegro abriendo la puerta.

–Qué rápido eres para hablar de tantas cosas que querías decirme –dijo con sarcasmo el castaño.

–Me tengo que ir, no tenía mucho tiempo para jugar contigo de todos modos –dijo con altanería. –pero solo te diré, ya tienes veintiséis años, cada año es un paso más hacia heredar tu empresa, y nuestros primos cada vez se ponen más furiosos. Tener un tipo de padres tan despreocupados y tan cariñosos con todos los demás menos contigo les da esperanzas, así que ve con cuidado. Ellos que son de escasos recursos no dudarán en ir tras de ti de ahora en adelante, no dudarán en torturante y llevarte a la locura y la oscuridad, y eso no me deja a mi atrás. ¿Sabes en que pienso cada minuto libre de mi día? ¿Qué haré para ser multimillonario? Y la única respuesta eres tú, Ritsu.

Todo lo que había dicho lo dejó helado. Era verdad que de niño, cuando sus primos llegaba a jugar con él todos le tenían envidia por tener una familia rica, pero también sus padres los trataban con cariño, y aunque fuera fingido eso les dio esperanzas, y ahora que eran adultos podían pensar más claramente en cómo…

–_Cómo matarme… _–susurró el ojiverde, quedando solo en el pasillo del segundo piso.

–Joven amo –lo llamó un mayordomo que subía sigilosamente por la escalera cercana. –¿Qué pasa? –dijo el ojiverde saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–Es verdad lo que el amo Iemochi dice, he escuchado en las fiestas que se hacen a menudo en la casa como sus primos se juntan para platicar sobre como lastimarlo, lo más fuerte que escuche fue que lo agarrarían saliendo del trabajo, o que lo drogarían y lo secuestrarían –el mayordomo se escuchaba ya demasiado angustiado. –Amo, por favor tenga cuidado, _no vaya solo_ a ningún lado.

Ritsu aún choqueado solo asintió, y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a Ryousuke saliendo por la puerta.

–Que mal que se fue, quería hablar con él un poco más –decía la señora de la casa desanimada.

–Ya vendrá pronto de nuevo.

Después de eso se mantuvo hablando con su madre de muchas cosas, entre ellas el trabajo, sobre sus compañeros de trabajo, lo sádicos que podían llegar a ser pero le aseguró a su madre que era muy cómodo que a ellos no les importara que "tuviera dinero", aunque su madre realmente no lo escuchaba. También trató de hacer parecer que hablaba mucho con An-chan, y muchas cosas más pero en todo el día no pudo sacarse las advertencias que le habían dado su mayordomo y Ryousuke.

_Cada año es un paso más hacia heredar tu empresa, y cada vez se ponen más furiosos. _

_He escuchado como sus primos se juntan a crear estrategias para lastimarlo. No vaya solo a ningún lado._

Ritsu despertó respirando con dificultad, sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Estaba en la casa de su jefe, más específicamente en su cama, junto a él. Recordó como hace algunas horas lo encontró en un parque y lo llevó a casa. Muy en el fondo deseó que eso fuera solo una pesadilla, que se pellizcara y despertara de nuevo en la editorial, dormido bajo montones de papeles, con su jefe buscándolo furioso. Pero lamentablemente aquel pellizco dolió, y todo lo que tocaba era real, incluso la cálida mano que sintió que lo abrazaba por la cintura cariñosamente.

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el mayor abrazándolo por detrás.

–S-Sí, estoy bien, me iré a mi departamento ahora –dijo dispuesto a marcharse.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste quedarte conmigo y que no te retractarías? –dijo Takano abrazándolo aún más firmemente.

–¿Eh? Yo nunca dije algo como… –paró en seco, su mente tratando de recordar le llevó recuerdos de cuando se lo pidió estando semi-dormido. –Ahora recuerdas.

–Sé lo que dije, p-pero ya es necesario quedarme contigo, así q-que por favor déjame…

–¿Necesario? ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó rápidamente preocupado el mayor.

–N-No, no es nada, así que déjame ir por favor –luchó el menos por sonar menos nervioso y zafarse de los brazos del ojimiel.

–Si dices que era necesario, menos te dejaré ir. Vamos, no seas cobarde y pasa unos días conmigo, no haré nada que tú no quieras. Además de que casi toda tu ropa está aquí. –apuntó el mayor, acostando de nuevo a su casi amante, dándole un cálido abrazo. Ritsu incapaz de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y el gran rubor en sus mejillas, lentamente correspondió el abrazo, dejándose llevar con la calidez de ese cuerpo.

Tal vez permanecer con él le convenía, aparte de que de ese modo podría saber más cosas sobre Takano-san. Así que sin más que pensar, simplemente cayó dormido en esos brazos.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que visitó su casa, un mes desde que su padre lo golpeó. Un mes yendo a ese árbol de cerezos, y solo unas horas desde que le pidió a su primer amor y su jefe un espacio en su casa para él. Tal vez inconscientemente sabía que estar con él era lo más conveniente, aparte de que muy en el fondo era lo que más deseaba, aunque lo negara o aún no pudiera decirlo.

Un mes sin saber nada de nadie. Ni de su madre, ni de An-chan, ni de Ryousuke o de los que trabajaban en la casa, y obviamente ni la sombra de su padre. Eso lo hería en cierto modo, y era estúpido sentirse así sabiendo que su amor no es más que teatro. Entonces…

_¿Qué le hizo pensar que ese día sería diferente?_

El vibrar del celular en su bolsillo lo despertó, y se vio a sí mismo abrazando y siendo abrazado por el mayor. Un sonrojo llenó sus mejillas al sentir que tan enlazadas estaban sus piernas y como se aferraban uno del otro. Tratando de no despertar a su acompañante, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vio que era un número desconocido, así que desvió la llamada, pero al ver que seguían llamando se obligó a contestar antes de que Takano-san despertara.

–_Ritsu, estamos en la estación cerca de tu casa, al parecer a tu padre quiere hablar contigo –_era la voz de Ryousuke, no sonaba preocupado, más bien calmado así que pensó que no sería grabe.

–_¿Conmigo? –_preguntó bajando la voz lo más que pudo.

–_No sé, dice que tiene que verte, y se le ve muy enojado la verdad, así que apúrate y ven. –_dijo el pelinegro y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, este ya había colgado.

_Genial, como si tratar de escapar de un lobo fuera mi actividad favorita._

Como pudo escapó del abrazo del lobo de ojos dorados y salió con sigilo del departamento. Ya inventaría una excusa para Takano-san de porqué se fue, porque no regresaría al departamento de Takano.

Caminó hacia la estación más cercana, disfrutando el abrazador aire de esa hora, no era ni frio ni hacía calor, era calmante con simplemente sentirlo. Mientras estaba caminando el castaño pensó algo que era muy raro, ¿Por qué no han atacado sus primos? Tal vez ahora estaban peleando entre ellos por quién lo mataría, o tal vez decidieron hacer lo mejor y calmarse. No recordaba que fueran tan malos pero así como lo contaba Ryousuke parecía los criminales más despiadados de Tokio. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no sabía nada de nadie, todo permanecía abrumadoramente tranquilo, tanto como el alumbrado de las calles, tanto como esa noche calmante y silenciosa, sentía que todos escondían algo, sentía que algo iba terriblemente mal, las calles, el alumbrado, los árboles, las estrellas, todos lo veían susurrando a sus espaldas.

_No vaya solo a ningún lado. _El viento le parecía susurrar esas palabras. El gato negro quien era su nuevo amigo estaba al final de la calle, viéndolo fijamente, pero en vez de acercarse dejó salir un maullido infernal, como si estuviera enojado, como si le estuviera gritando, como si le estuviera advirtiendo.

**Algo va terriblemente mal.**

No había nadie en la estación, ni fuera de la estación ni en los alrededores. Escuchó su celular vibrar, lo cual por un momento lo sacó de la ansiedad, hasta que escuchó la voz de su emisor.

–_Te estoy viendo_ –dijo la voz del otro lado. El castaño en un extremo confundido y en otro asustado. No conocía la voz de esa persona, pero decía… ¿Que lo estaba viendo?

–_¿Quién eres?_ –preguntó forzándose a lo titubear.

–_Oh, tranquilo, no tengas miedo. Soy amigo de tu padre, estamos en el callejón a tu izquierda –_dijo con voz juguetona.

–_¿Si están ahí por qué no salen?_ –preguntó Ritsu tratando de controlar su respiración agitada por la angustia.

–_¿No confías ni en tu padre? Solo ven chico, no pasa nada… –_Ritsu tan desconfiado como asustado se obligó a sí mismo a caminar hacia allá, aún con el celular en la mano, hasta que se le ocurrió pedir hablar con su padre, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

A quien vio en aquel callejón no era a su padre queriendo hablar con él, sino a un grupo de hombres enmascarados, vestidos de negro, y con navajas en mano, viendo directamente a él.

–_Sí, ese soy yo –_dijo su emisor a quien el de ojos verdes apenas pudo distinguir con la mano a la altura de su cabeza.

–_Buenas noches. –_dijo por último el hombre enmascarado guardando su celular lentamente. Eso era, era su fin. Ahora dormiría por siempre, en manos de un grupo de asesinos pagados, en vez de salir del abrazo del lobo entró una cueva llena de lobos hambrientos.

**Era su fin.**

Antes de que esos hombres hubieran dado un paso si quiera, alguien interrumpió con su labor.

–Onodera, ¿Qué haces ahí parado, viste un fantasma? –dijo una voz profunda que bien conocía, esa voz profunda que tanto amaba, esa voz que le acababa de salvar la vida.

–T-Takano-… –dijo con mucho esfuerzo el ojiverde, viendo cómo se acercaba a él. Volteó de nuevo hacia el callejón de muerte, y no vio nada, nada más que oscuridad.

–¿Qué pasa? No me digas que de verdad viste un fantasma –dijo Takano volteando a ver hacia donde su pequeño casi amante veía, y vio lo mismo que él; nada.

–Hey –llamó Takano tocándole el hombro, y el menor volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos temblorosas. El mayor se sorprendió ante las palabras del menor.

–Takano-san… –apenas podía respirar bien. –Regresemos a casa –dijo guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

–Sí pero ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando? –preguntó el mayor tratando de buscar los ojos en la mirada agachada del menor.

–No estoy llorando… solo… creo que me voy a enfermar.

–En ese caso regresemos a mi casa y te cuidare, te dije que dormir ahí haría que te enfermes. Pero dime ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí? –Ritsu se sintió bien ante ese "yo te cuidaré".

–Nada, solo paseaba pero… me enteré… de una cosa que pasó en mi familia, pero ya todo está bien.

En mayor trató de insistir en que le dijera que ocurrió, pero el menor se negó, diciendo que todo estaría bien. Takano incluso sugirió que si se le estaba haciendo costumbre al menor pasear por la mañana, que no debía ir solo y que le permitiera acompañarlo, o más bien que lo iba a acompañar así él se escapase para ir solo. Eso alegró a Ritsu, en cierto modo. Tener a alguien que te apoye de esa manera, que te cuide de esa manera, no tenía precio. Ni sus propios padres lo hacían. Era sorprendente como Takano se entregaba de tal forma a él que no le importaba cuanto lo negara, seguiría junto a él, cuidándolo, amándolo. ¿Tal vez era hora de decirle de una vez lo que siente?

No, claro que no. Nunca podría decirlo solo porque sí. ¿Y si es mal momento? ¿Qué pasaría después? Además, Ritsu estaba preocupado por su jefe, pues tal vez le podrían hacer daño a él también. Tal vez en vez de pensar en tonterías del amor debía alejarse de Takano, para poder protegerlo. Debía dejar de hablarle y seguir con su relación de jefe y subordinado.

Pero, como hacerlo si cada cosa que Takano hacía para él era jodidamente amable, cada detalle, cada roce de manos, cada beso era adictivo. ¿Cómo desintoxicarse a esa altura de él?

No sabía, él solo sabía que esa persona lo amaba de verdad, y que necesitaba decirle a lo que se estaba exponiendo.

Al entrar al departamento, Takano abrazó efusivamente a Ritsu, reprochándole por irse sin decir nada y que si lo volvía a hacer lo amarraría a su cama. Ritsu se mostró molesto, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas decía lo contrario y en el interior estaba riendo. Así era él, cuando amaba lo hacía con todo su corazón, pues no tenía a nadie más a su lado.

–Te quiero –susurró Takano en su oído, y el rubor en las mejillas del menor creció más. –Oh, claro, también te amo, pero como castigo hoy te quiero –dijo burlonamente.

–¿Quererme en q-qué sentido? –Ritsu ya conocía esa historia, "te quiero" después la ropa en el suelo y… el menor si se pudiera sonrojar más lo haría, pero ya no podía, su rostro estaba completamente rojo ante ese pensamiento. Takano rió.

–En este sentido –dijo besándolo, besando su cuello, quitándole el suéter y desabotonando su camisa, tocándolo en sus lados más sensibles. Ritsu luchaba por liberarse pero sorprendentemente el mayor se detuvo.

–Lo siento –dijo el mayor recargándose en su hombro. –dije que no haría nada que no quieras, así que si quieres hacerlo solo dímelo.

¿En verdad pensaba que podría decirle que quería hacerlo? Claro que no. En parte por orgullo y en parte porque enserio no quería hacerlo.

–S-Solo vamos a dormir, ¿vale? –pidió Ritsu y Takano aceptó. Los dos estaban cansados después de que uno durmiera en un húmedo pasto y el otro lo buscara desesperadamente por toda la ciudad.

Takano lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó al cuarto, donde durmieron abrazados, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro.

Ritsu no necesitaba ayuda, sabía defenderse pero contra tantos enemigos era imposible salir vivo sin ayuda. Solo quedaba la vaga promesa de Takano-san de cuidarlo, de no dejarlo huir, y su amor. Pero el odio que tienen sus primos es mucho peor. ¿No se conformaban con que su padre siempre los ayudara económicamente? Tenían que tener toda una empresa para ser felices, aun si eso significaba mandarlo a matar. Es así como los criaron, listos para luchar a la más mínima posibilidad de ganar algo. Ellos han sido corrompidos, pero simplemente hablar o hacerles ver lo que tomar una empresa realmente significaba no bastaría, debe regresar el golpe, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo cuidarse a sí mismo, a Takano-san y atacarlos?

Suspiró cansado, mientras Takano acariciaba amablemente su cabello y lo miraba dulcemente. –Te protegeré –dijo Takano como si hubiera leído la mente de su amor. Ritsu ahora se sentía más que avergonzado, aliviado de tener a alguien como él a su lado, pero;

**¿Cómo estar junto a él y protegerlo?**

Cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño, donde ese tipo de incógnitas no existían, un sueño que compartía con su primer amor. Mientras el viento aún le susurraba;

_No vaya solo a ningún lado._

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y dejar comentario!**

**TrueLove-san, gracias por dejar tu comentario, me alentó muchísimo a seguir con la historia, no pensé que mi primer lector dijera cosas tan bonitas c': 3 Espero que continúes siguiendo la historia nwn**


	3. Como con una marioneta

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Tercer Capítulo: Como una marioneta.**

* * *

Al despertar, Takano Masamune se vio a si mismo abrazando fuertemente por la cintura a su primer amor, este se veía más intranquilo al dormir que tranquilo, y él sabía porque.

Unos días antes en el trabajo, cuando estaba por llegar el final del ciclo, el director y presidente de Marukawa Shoten, Ryuuichirou Isaka se acercó al departamento de edición de Esmeralda mientras se asomaba para ver si había alguien.

–¿Isaka-san? –dijo una voz detrás de él, este se dio vuelta y saludo al editor en jefe.

–¡Takano, justo contigo quería hablar! Vamos a otro lado a platicar –dijo el presidente mientras caminaba para que el editor lo siguiera hasta una sala de reuniones.

–¿Tan importante es lo que tienes que hablar que necesitas una sala de reuniones entera?

–Nah, no tanto –dijo el pelinegro tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. –En realidad solo quería preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Onodera –dijo calmado.

–¿Qué cosas? –pregunto el de lentes extrañado pues normalmente es el tipo de persona que si quiere saber algo va directamente a preguntarlo.

–Pues, primero quiero saber quién del equipo de edición es el más cercano a él.

–¿Enserio? –solo con esa primera pregunta el editor sabía que algo no cuadraba. –Pues la verdad yo soy el más cercano a él, pasa más tiempo conmigo aparte de que somos vecinos.

–Hey, que conveniente. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor sin preguntar por qué? –pidió el presidente, pero obviamente el editor no se iba a quedar con la duda.

– ¿Es sobre Onodera? Si es así mejor es mejor que me cuentes para saber de qué se trata.

–Pues… solo quería pedirte que te quedes junto a él ya sea al salir o entrar al trabajo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso el editor. –O mejor pregunta, ¿Por qué crees que yo querría acompañarlo a todas horas del día? –dijo tratando que ese asunto no sonara como su Onodera y él estuvieran juntos, aunque así fuese.

–No quieras tomar el papel de indiferente, no te queda, menos si es un tema que involucra a Onodera. Sé que están juntos, por eso te lo pido. –fue un día como cualquiera cuando Isaka-san caminaba entre las oficinas, y al pasar por Esmeralda vio como el pelinegro se abalanzó contra Ritsu para besarlo aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, después de eso va con cuidado por los pasillos esperando no encontrarse con una escena bochornosa, aunque claro, si se trataba de él y su secretario no era bochornoso para nada.

Y el editor en jefe entendió que fuera como fuese, su jefe ya sabía lo de él y Ritsu, así que no ganaba nada con tratar de contradecirle.

–Bueno, si sabes que me importa dime de una vez de que se trata todo este asunto.

Isaka se quedó callado unos segundos, y con gran pesar en su corazón tuvo que decirlo, aunque eso significara que pudieran vengarse de él por difundirlo.

–Escucha con atención, no lo repetiré dos veces. Ayer fui a una fiesta en la casa de los Onodera, y por desgracia ahí me enteré que parientes suyos tratan de quitarle la herencia que le van a dar sus padres a Onodera sea como sea, incluso si significa lastimarlo para lograrlo. –el editor sintió que su corazón se congelaba, haciendo notar su preocupación en el rostro. ¿Lastimar a Onodera? ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos?

–Si te estas preguntando por qué llegarían tan lejos es simple, la mayoría de ellos son hijos segundos y adoptados, y sus familias solo hacían eso para que pareciera que son muy bondadosos al proponerse cuidar a un segundo, tercer o incluso cuarto hijo, y esa falta de interés a su persona es la que hace que estos chicos quieran pelear contra la gente que según ellos tienen la vida hecha con la herencia. Ya todos tomaron sus puestos en sus respectivas empresas, excepto Onodera.

–¿Pero qué tipo de personas son esas? ¿No es mejor ganarte el dinero con trabajo? –preguntó el de lentes sorprendido por el grado de estupidez que tenían sus razones para actuar así.

–Porque aunque trabajen, ellos siempre serán los que fueron dejados atrás, y quieres demostrar que son tan capaces como los demás y claro que en otro lugar no les van a dar lo que ganarían por trabajar heredando una empresa.

–Que idiotas. –respondió Takano enfurecido, sin creer aún que ese tipo de personas le podrían hacer algo a Ritsu.

–Lo sé pero no se puede hacer nada, pero una cosa sí sé; ellos no quieren involucrar a nadie más. No quieren que alguien más salga lastimado, en especial alguien como tú que tu puesto en la empresa se considera alto. Porque si dos grandes caen sería hora de meter a la policía, y supongo que no quieren llegar a matarlo, solo un idiota lo intentaría.

Takano se quedó perplejo ante asunto tan estúpido, pero a la vez tan peligroso. Sintiéndose mareado se apoyó en la mesa. ¿Cómo saldría de esa? El editor solo esperaba que no fueran tantos para poder vencerlos cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Solo tú puedes salvarlo, hasta que él resuelva los problemas con su familia y tome una decisión. –el editor se limitó a asentir, sintiéndose acorralado. Pero si estar con él era lo que lo salvaría, entonces estaría bien.

–Una última cosa –dijo Isaka-san para llamar su atención. –Si Onodera decide heredar la empresa de una vez por todas, ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Podrás vivir sin él a tu lado por el tiempo que estas con él aquí? Takano guardo silencio. Esa era si incógnita hace tiempo, ¿Qué haría si se fuera? ¿Verlo por unos minutos bastaría? Isaka al ver que el editor no respondía suspiro cansado, mientras salía de la sala de reuniones.

–Te lo encargo entonces. –dijo agitando su mano en forma de despido.

Y así fue como el editor en jefe se encargó de cuidar de él de la casa al trabajo y al revés, pero él no contaba con que el pequeño idiota se escapara justo después de entrar a su departamento. Cuando salió de nuevo para tratar de hablar con él, o más bien forzarlo a pasar tiempo juntos, se percató de que su puerta estaba abierta y en el departamento no había nadie.

Lo buscó durante horas, hasta que lo encontró debajo de un árbol de flor de cerezos, tras amenazar con una escoba al pobre conserje que se negaba a contar a quién había visto ahí, pues él estaba seguro que era un criminal en fuga.

Se sorprendió de que él mismo le pidiera pasar unos días en su departamento, tal vez ya estaba al tanto de su situación, así que sin más lo llevó a su departamento, y después seguirlo para ver como él y su inconsciencia lo llevaban casi a la muerte, lo llevó de vuelta a su departamento, lo abrazó fuertemente y se dispuso a no soltarlo durante toda la noche.

Pero algo aprendió de esa noche, sus atacantes son tan idiotas como para querer matarlo, y tan "listos" para no involucrar a nadie más. Un arma de doble filo; no se sabía cuándo se le acabaría la paciencia y terminara con la vida de los dos, y aunque el editor estaba seguro de que se encontrarían de nuevo en el cielo o en el infierno, o en otra vida, morir solo por dinero no tiene precio. Tras ese pensamiento el pelinegro acercó al ojiverde a su pecho y cayó dormido impregnado en su calor.

El celular del castaño vibraba en la mesa, pero este no despertó para contestarlo, había sido un día muy largo y el descanso muy poco. Así que el pelinegro, que aún no lograba conciliar el sueño por la actual situación, con cuidado de lo despertar al castaño contestó la llamada pero sin hablar, esperando la voz del lado contrario.

–_Hey, Ritsu, me enteré que en realidad tu papá no quería hablar contigo, y que mal, parece que me dieron mal la información pero oye, ve el lado bueno, sigues vivo_ –tras esto el emisor soltó una carcajada, haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera odio por esa persona. No sabía que había pasado exactamente pero era obvio que Ritsu cayó en una trampa. Estuvo a punto de contestar y hacer que el emisor se retorciera de rabia, pero si lo hacía despertaría a Ritsu y sería un problema, así que se limitó a morderse la lengua para no blasfemar y colgó.

Tres horas después despertó de nuevo el ojimiel por un pequeño ruido de los vecinos, era seguro que si no lograba descansar esos días al inicio de semana estaría de un humor digno de un ogro, pero se encontró con la grata sorpresa alguien feliz por la mañana, era normal que a veces se amaneciera así, pero eso lo ponía jodidamente excitado. Así que haciéndole un favor a su pequeño Ritsu, bajó el cierre del pantalón de este y comenzó a tocarlo.

El castaño suspiraba y gemía entre sueños, pero para sorpresa del ojimiel, el castaño decía su nombre entre suspiros.

–_Mierda, prometí no hacer nada que él no quisiera pero… en teoría si amaneció así es porque quiere._

Y con esa excusa el mayor aprovecho el descuido del menor para satisfacerlo al máximo, entre embestidas y gemidos el menor despertó para entregarse a un frenesí de sentimientos y emociones, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Al medio día se encontraba un refrescado Takano y un enojado Ritsu.

–Dijiste que no harías nada que no quisiera –replicó enojado el ojiverde, quien ahora padecía de un severo dolor de cadera.

–Te hice un favor, además querías, si amaneciste du–

–¡No era para que te aprovecharas! Eso es normal… –dijo sonrojado el menor.

–Deja de quejarte, ¿te gustó o no? –pero al final lo que el castaño trató de detener anoche lo hicieron en la mañana. –Ritsu, ¿Qué tal si les das una respuesta a mi confesión? –dijo el ojimiel acostándose sobre la espalda de Ritsu.

–Hey, bájate, no quiero más favores –dijo el ojiverde evadiendo la pregunta. Si bien había estado a punto de declararse también, había muchas cosas que aún no sabía de Takano. Por ejemplo Haitani-san. ¿Le habría hecho algo a Takano para que se saliera de su antigua empresa? Y si no, entonces ¿Por qué Takano-san lo odia tanto? Tan inquieto lo traía ese tema que llegó a pensar que tal vez Haitani era su medio hermano, ya que Takano-san había dicho que quien creía era su padre no lo era. Claro que descartó esa idea pues si hubiera sido así se habrían encontrado de niños tan siquiera una vez.

–_Entonces dime, Takano-san, ¿Qué significa para ti Haitani-san? ¿Cuál es tu historia con él?_ –claro, eso desearía decir, pero cada que preguntaba el pelinegro lo atacaba o se enojaba, así que mejor se guardó sus preguntas y aparatando a su jefe se dirigió a la ducha.

¿Por qué Takano-san es tan egoísta como para pedir saber todo sobre él, pero no querer decir nada sobre él mismo? Será que…

–_¿No confía en mi…?_

Pero si no confiaba en él, ¿Cuál es el chiste de tener una relación con alguien en quien no confías? La única respuesta es…

–**Está jugando conmigo** –susurró el ojiverde a las gotas de agua que caían por su cuerpo. Sus padres lo usan para seguir dando la imagen de buena empresa y relación familiar, sus primos se divertirían viéndolo sufrir, incluso a Isaka-san le conviene que trabaje en su editorial, y ahora su primer amor, jurando que lo ama para solo divertirse.

_Al final, todos están jugando conmigo, __**como con una marioneta**__._

* * *

**Truelove-san, no sabes que felicidad me da que leas mi historia, quiero decirte que jamás he escrito así tan seguido, así que considéralo un honor (se las da de muy famosa)**

**Nah, mentira xD Pero enserio gracias, siempre que comentas me animas a seguir escribiendo :3!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Extra: Escapadas

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Capítulo Extra: Escapadas.**

* * *

¿Desde hace cuánto eso se volvió una rutina diaria?

–Ritsu, ven acá. Estás equivocado si crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

**La ira.**

–¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida!

–¡No mientras estés en esta casa!

**La decepción.**

–¿Y qué? ¿Piensan tenerme como su maldita marioneta toda mi vida y que haga lo que ustedes quieran?

–¡Tienes que hacerlo! Somos tus padres, te dimos la vida y nos la tienes que dedicar!

Eso era. La familia Onodera pensaba que su único hijo, Onodera Ritsu debía estar agradecido de haber nacido, y como agradecimiento se casaría y heredaría la empresa. La señora Onodera, eufórica aún le gritaba a su hijo, quien simplemente no soportaba la presión de sus padres desde que regresó de Inglaterra, y todo el tiempo era eso. El señor Onodera, por culpa del ojiverde, según su madre, prefería mil veces estar en una junta de cinco horas con infinito estrés antes de atender un asunto tan bajo como lo eran los deseos de su hijo.

¿Pero por qué no heredar la empresa? Pensaba la señora Onodera. ¿Quién no desea dinero y poder en la vida? Casarte con una chica a la que le gustas, y tener dinero era una vida regalada. Pero el ojiverde no pensaba así. La literatura le ha enseñado que más que el dinero existe una cosa que, aunque estuvieras en la calle sin un mayordomo que te haga el desayuno o una sirvienta que limpie tu ropa, es la cosa más importante en la vida, puesto que sin ella la vida perdería el sentido; Libertad.

Cosa que el ojiverde trataba de obtener con todas sus fuerzas. Pero cada vez que sus padres decían una cosa así, se daba cuenta de lo podridos que están las personas ricas y con poder por dentro. ¿Habrá alguien de familia reconocida que se gane dinero con su esfuerzo? A esas alturas, pareciera que no.

Su padre, sin decir palabra le dedico una mirada rápida antes de llamar a su chofer para que lo llevara "a una junta".

Esa edad era en especial cuando quería obtener la libertad que tiene merecida desde que nació, pero al ver que las cosas estaban como estaban…

–Bueno, ¡entonces me voy de la casa! –dijo el menor agarrando una mochila con unas cuantas cosas y yéndose azotando la puerta tras de sí, ignorando los gritos de su madre.

Seguramente su madre pensaba "maldición, ¿ahora como explico esto a los vecinos?" o algo así.

La máscara que traía siempre consigo de "heredero único" e "hijo ejemplar" ya estaba rota. El callar sus sentimientos desde el incidente de Saga-sempai hasta hoy ha sido lo mismo que cavar su propia tumba, envuelto en un infierno de llamas de egoísmo y egocentrismo de los ricos.

**Matándolo lentamente…**

Corrió unas cuantas cuadras para evitar que lo alcanzaran, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos sacó su celular y buscó entre los contactos el nombre "Ryou" y marcó.

–_¡Ricchan! No digas nada, acaban de llamar a mi madre con el rumor de que te vieron salir corriendo de tu casa después de un griterío. Supongo que es verdad. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?_

Era de esperarse que alguien empezara con la cadena infinita de rumor, aunque había sido su culpa por salir corriendo así. –Llama a Brent y vámonos por ahí. –respondió el ojiverde.

–_Claro, te espero en el bar de siempre entonces._ –dijo el chico antes de colgar.

Así era siempre, los rumores no decían "Onodera peleó con sus padres", decían "Onodera peleo con sus padres de nuevo". Ya era conocido como el idiota rebelde que se niega a tener una vida de maravilla según ellos, aunque no le tomaban importancia pues el chico aún era joven y podría considerase como una etapa, como cualquier otra situación.

Ryou llegó pronto al lugar acordado junto con Brent, quienes no pondrían resistencia al mencionar alcohol y chicas.

–Ricchan, ¿estás bien? No quiero que tomes por tristeza, no dejes que te afecte una simple pelea.

–Estoy Brent, gracias. –dijo el ojiverde sonriendo lo más natural posible.

Durante toda la noche, Ritsu desapareció al menos tres veces con algunas chicas, mientras Brent y Ryou se divertían por su parte.

El acostarse con chicas solo para huir de la realidad era algo que antes de irse de intercambio hubiera considerado imperdonable, pero ahora él lo estaba haciendo. Y no era hasta terminada su labor donde el ojiverde se daba cuenta que hacerlo no le dejaba más que una sensación de vacío.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando Ritsu recibe una llamada. Sorprendido de ver quién era contesta tratando de no sonar alterado.

–_Padre…_

–_Escuche que te fuiste después de que me fui. Ahora nuestro nombre está en boca de todos otra vez. ¿Qué piensas hacer? _–temeroso de contestar algo y hacerlo enojar, el menor dejó que su padre hablara.

–_Ya no importa, solo regresa a casa, ya es muy tarde y te puede pasar algo. _–este es el momento donde su padre, simulando o no bondad, lo hace sentirse la persona más irresponsable y estúpida del universo.

–Ryou, Brent, me voy chicos. Ya es muy tarde.

–Hey, ¿Y dónde está mi recompensa por este día? –dijo Ryou burlándose.

–Fuiste tú el que sugirió que viniéramos. –antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, Ryou lo llamó para hablar aparte.

–Ven, tranquilo. Te dejaré ir. Solo quiero que sepas que estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ¿vale? Que no te importe lo que la gente diga, tu vida es tuya y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. –el pelinegro acercó sus labios a los del menor. –Siempre estaré ahí… –y dicho eso juntó sus labios con los del menor, formando un suave beso entre los dos que lo tranquilizó.

El menor salió del bar, esperando que no hubieran notado el sonrojo en su rostro, pues no era de ebriedad, si no de pena por sí mismo. Sentía atracción por Ryou, era bien parecido pero nada más. Sus besos o caricias, de él o cualquier otra persona no lograban sacarlo del tormento por el que pasaba cada día. Pero, por otro lado...

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Actuando como un niño, y causándoles problemas a sus padres. Por más que sus padres dijeran lo que fuera, él seguía siendo el futuro dueño de la empresa, y nadie podía cambiarlo.

Así, el ojiverde contradiciéndose el mismo, queriendo libertad pero entendiendo a sus padres. Nada bueno saldría de ese tipo de situaciones. Podría haber cedido por que su padre intervino, pero la verdad era que si no lo hubiera llamado, hubiera llegado a casa a dormir y escapar de nuevo al caer la noche, como siempre.

…Pero cuando su padre simplemente lo ignore, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Cuando su madre no le pida a gritos que regrese a casa, cuando sus amigos no estén disponibles en ese momento, cuando no tenga quien vea por él, ¿Qué va a hacer?

Al llegar a su casa podía escuchar los susurros de sus vecinos asomándose entre las ventanas y puertas, con voces oscuras y burlonas deseosas de tener más de que hablar. Pudo haber sido culpa del alcohol, o culpa de la agonía que estaba sufriendo por la pelea pasada.

A veces pensaba, por más inconsciente que sonase, que si hubiera sido pobre e incluso huérfano, hubiera sido más feliz.

No tendría las **escapadas** como rutina diaria.

* * *

**Holi~**

**Estoy muy apenada enserio de haber faltado a la actualización de la historia tanto tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas y no me encontraba bien, pero gracias al apoyo de TrueLove-san quien me escribe constantemente (¡Gracias!) y ahora Diana-san con su comentario puedo seguirla :3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
